Le Moulin
by Chikage-SP
Summary: Editado. La Danza transmite emociones y sentimientos que te llevan a recorrer un mar de recuerdos. La pasión y le dediación que pones en ella no es más sino el reflejo de ti mismo. Alguien lleva a una chica especial.Mimato. Para mi amiguito Bkpet's


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Le Moulin**_

Viernes, último día de la semana escolar, no solo es especial por ser así sino porque es el día en que la clase de tangos se hace más larga por el arduo ensayo que llevamos pero además, no sólo es tango lo que ensayamos hoy, sino también, el baile de salón, aquel que me lleva a recordar lo que por muchos años le impidió mi corazón a esta gran pasión por la danza.

_- Suspiro _– El baile de salón es él que más me gusta, esa encantadora y sutil melodía que envuelve toda la pista, aquella suave que hace pasar escalofríos cuando tu pareja de baile toma tu mano y luego tu cintura; es aquel baile sin prisas pero a la vez lleva su ritmo…paso, paso, paso, paso, paso y luego doblas y sigues, una pequeña pirueta y continuas hasta acabar con diferentes pasos que la música te inspira a su ritmo peculiar y encantador.

Mi pareja de acerca a mí y me ofrece tranquilamente su delicada mano. Ya no soy una niña, tengo 21 años y sin más, me sigo comportando como tal. Me levanto de mi asiento donde antes terminaba de sujetar mi cabello en un moño para que no me impida en el desarrollo de mi baile. Camino hacia la pista pero le suelto la mano a mi pareja pero ¿por qué? Es algo que no logro comprender muy bien, tal vez, ya no es tanta la emoción por bailar con él sino que no puedo olvidar aquel día aunque hayan pasado los años, aquellos largos y muy dolorosos para mí pero, así es la ley de la vida y no se escoge si sufrir o amar, simplemente es así.

La maestra ya ha entrado al salón con su postura elegante y fina, de una antigua bailarina de ballet clásico, y bailes de salón. La primera parte de la clase la dedicamos al tango por ser el más complicado y el momento ideal para practicarlo, así luego nos relajamos con la delicada música del baile de salón.

- Tomen a su pareja por la cintura – él me busca y toma de mi mano para darle un pequeño beso y luego tomar mi cintura y llevarme donde la maestra; cuando sucede eso, me dan escalofríos, su presencia serena pero a la vez sensual me hace sentirme pequeña a su lado.

- La primera parte de la clase estará dedicada al baile de salón ya que sino mal recuerdan la presentación es en dos semanas - mis compañeros asienten. La maestra sabía lo que quería mi pareja y no era precisamente bailar un baile, sino algo más.

Nos dirigimos al centro de la pista y la maestra colocó la música…era francesa y muy tierna, nunca la había tocado; coloqué mi mano en su hombro derecho y la otra por su espalda y él hizo lo mismo. Partimos con paso firme y suave, una y dos piruetas simples, me atrajo hacia él y puede recordar con su sensualidad y aquella tierna música aquel día.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_Me dirigía corriendo a toda prisa al trabajo de mi madre. Hace tres días que nos mudamos de Sumida uno de los barrios especiales de Tokio a la Prefectura de Chiba a su capital Chiba, específicamente al barrio Chuo-Ku tras el fallecimiento de mi padre. Al edifico que llegamos nos recibieron muy bien. Mientras seguí abajando las escaleras a toda prisa, mi topé con alguien._

_- Disculpa, no te vi - dije yo con la cabeza baja._

_- No te preocupes, yo tampoco, iba algo distraído - me respondió con dulzura._

_Levanté tímidamente mi cabeza, tan sólo tenía 14 años en ese tiempo y lo vi. Divisé a un chico alto y muy bello que me tendió la mano y yo la tomé._

_- ¿Vives aquí? - me preguntó él mientras sacudía su ropa, al parecer venía del instituto._

_- Si ¿y tú? - pregunté yo. Sus ojos eran hermosos, muy cálidos y llenos de vida._

_- Si, voy a mi piso ahora, ¿en cuál te quedas?_

_- En el 4, departamento 17._

_- ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también pero en el 15.- hizo una pausa para luego decirme – Espero verte nuevamente - y me dedicó una sonrisa, la primera que veía en meses._

_- Me verás seguido - le sonreí yo - Pero ahora, debo irme ya que mi madre me espera - y volví a caminar pero esta vez más despacio._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Me di la vuelta y respondí- Mimi ¿y tú?_

_- Yamato, pero me dicen Matt, Nos vemos - siguió su camino y yo también._

_Era el primer chico que veía en días, muy guapo por lo demás; no sé su edad pero al parecer era un año o dos más que yo. Sus ojos azules me quedaron gustando y no era la primera vez que lo vería._

_A la tarde siguiente, para no ser tan antisocial, me inscribir para ayudar en la fiesta de solidaridad que se realiza cada año en el edificio. Como no estaba asistiendo al colegio, no tenía nada más que hacer._

_- Mimi, lleva estas flores al florero de la mesa 6 - yo asentí. Mientras caminaba sumida en mis pensamientos, no me fijé que había alguien delante de mí y lo choqué._

_- Disculpa - dije apenada._

_- ¡Mimi, que sorpresa tan hermosa! No esperaba encontrarte aquí - era Matt._

_- Bueno, me inscribí para ayudar pero veo que tú también lo has hecho - mientras veía que llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo: pantalón y camisa negra con un delantal rojo._

_- Si, la verdad es que siempre nos encontramos igual - yo me limité a asentir, el mismo choque por mi falta de cuidado nos había vuelto a reunir._

_- Por cierto – agregó - No te vi hoy en el instituto ¿por qué? ¿Estás enferma? - preguntó Yamato muy angustiado._

_- No, nada que ver. No me he inscrito aún porque no sé dónde queda. Además que he perdido sólo cuatro días. _

_- Bueno, me habías preocupado ya - dijo él mientras sacaba la misma sonrisa encantadora que antes._

_- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vas a las 9? - me escribió en una servilleta la dirección- tomas el subterráneo y llegas. Te voy a estar esperando, pequeña - luego me dio un beso fugaz en mi mejilla derecha y siguió con el trabajo; yo hice lo mismo pero con un color carmín en mi cara, él era precioso._

_Me levanté temprano para no fallar y me dirigí a la dirección que él me había dado. Al entrar al establecimiento estaban todos en recreo, pero a lo lejos lo divisé. Venía corriendo hacia mí, beso mi mejilla derecha y me saludó._

_- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien, aunque no sabía que a esta hora era el descanso - dije apenada y con algo de vergüenza._

_- No te preocupes. Te dije que vinieras a esta hora para verte un rato - yo le sonreí._

_Me acompañó hasta la oficina de dirección. El instituto era grande aunque no tanto como el antiguo donde yo asistía. En la entrada tenía los casilleros y algunas salas, luego seguía la escalera para el segundo y tercer piso y al final del pasillo, había una puerta grande que se dirigía a un pequeño patio-pasillo que dirigía al comedor y al gimnasio. Lo demás, lo sabré cuando ingrese ahí._

_- Llegamos señorita - dijo él muy amable._

_- Gracias._

_- ¡Yamato! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No te das cuenta que ya tocaron? - era una chica de la misma edad de Yamato, de cabellera pelirroja y ojos marrones, muy linda. Llevaba el uniforme de las chicas: enterizo tipo vestido con falda en tablas y de color gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja y medias grises, zapatos negros y chaqueta azul oscura. El de los chicos era igual salvo porque llevaba pantalón gris._

_- No escuche – dijo él._

_- Bueno ¿Pero qué esperas?_

_- Sí, voy pero antes déjame presentarte a mi nueva amiga, Mimi. Viene a inscribirse._

_- Soy Sora Takenouchi - respondió con pesadez._

_- Me voy a clases pequeña, nos vemos - yo sólo asentí y entre a la oficina. Yamato se fue con aquella chica. Entregué mis papeles y mañana empiezo a venir pero antes le envié una nota a Matt que nos juntáramos en la terraza del edifico a las 5 de la tarde._

_Durante el camino de retorno a casa no dejé de pensar en aquella escena que tuve que presenciar. Aquella chica era muy bella pero no parecía buena persona, se notaba en sus ojos y en la forma que le llamó la atención a Yamato. Quizás era su novia, no lo sabía pero mejor le preguntaría después._

_Él llegó puntual y me encontró sentada en una de las bancas de la terraza mirando hacia el norte de la ciudad._

_- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?_

_- Nada, sólo quería decirte que ya me inscribí y mañana empiezo a ir - dije con desgano._

_- ¡Qué bien! ¿en qué grado quedaste? ¿Segundo?_

_- No, quedé uno más abajo ¿Qué edad tienes? - le pregunté. Hace mucho tenía ese interés mientras me paraba de mi asiento y me dirigía hacia él._

_- 15, 6 meses para cumplir 16. Tú debes tener 14._

_- Si, así es ¿Sora es tu novia? - le pregunté con temor, temor a que me digiera que sí, que lo era, que mi mundo se viniera abajo._

_- No, es sólo mi amiga, jamás me fijaría en ella como algo más. No es mi tipo - me sonrió ¡Cómo me derrito con sus sonrisas!_

_- Ah._

_- ¡Ya sé! - eso llamó mi atención de sobre manera - ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado a la plaza? Así conoces más el barrio y te vas interesando más en él._

_- Claro - tomó mi mano; sentí su ternura y calidez. Salimos con rumbo al parque, en realidad, no conocía esa parte del barrio, solo hacia el lado oeste, el parque central quedaba casi al límite con el otro barrio. Era hermosa, los árboles de cerezo en su máximo esplendor, los pequeños jardines de flores de todos colores, realmente hermoso. Llegamos a un pequeño puesto de helados artesónales, él pidió uno de cereza y yo uno de durazno._

_Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de la pileta central._

_- ¿Te gustó? - me preguntó él._

_- ¡Claro que sí! Hacía mucho que no salía, que no lo pasaba tan bien._

_- Yo tampoco pero hagamos una promesa. Sé que llevamos unos días de conocernos pero siento que te conozco de antes por eso quiero que ahora prometamos que siempre seremos amigos, pase lo que pase._

_- Te lo prometo - me dio un beso en mi mejilla y yo uno a él. Era el sello de nuestra promesa._

_·_

_·_

_·_

La música termina y paramos un momento mientras la maestra me llama y otra chica coloca la música.

- Haz estado muy distraída, Mimi, por poco pierdes el equilibrio - me regañó la maestra y tenía razón pero con la música me fui en los recuerdos, los mejores que he tenido.

- Disculpe, este baile lo haré mejor.

- Eso espero - y me mando a mi lugar, mi pareja me volvió a tomar y comenzó la música. _Le Moulin. _No podía ser, aquella canción atraía a mi muchos recuerdos, de aquella vez que conocí este salón pero no debía distraerme.

Paso, paso, paso, giro, lift, pirueta, corte; paso, paso, paso, _auch - _primer error – casi caigo por una mala bajada y apoyo.

Sigo y mi pareja me mira. Aquella mirada…me llena de escalofríos, él es muy bueno pero cuando cometo un error de despistada él no lo aguanta porque no debe ser así. No puedo evitar distraerme con esta suave música, delicada por lo demás y tan libre.

- Concéntrate Mimi o si no, no podrás bailar para la presentación - llamó mi atención él. Es verdad, aquella presentación valía muchos puntos para ir ascendiendo de nivel pero no podía evitar irme con cada nota, cada compás.

Evito no caer de las piruetas y dar mis pasos más firmes…una lágrima roda por mi mejilla, ésta también fue nuestra última canción.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_- Ven pequeña, apresúrate - me decía Matt mientras corrijamos a través de una larga escalera en forma de caracol. Eran casi dos meses de amistad que parecían años, siempre nos contábamos todo y cada vez que podíamos estábamos juntos._

_- ¡Yamato! ¡ven aquí! - llamó la atención de mi mejor amigo una señora delgada y no muy alta, no era japonesa por los rasgos de su cara._

_- Sí, claro pero antes le traigo a mi amiga, de la que le he hablado todas las clases - dijo él con orgullo, yo sólo me sonrojé._

_- Veo que es muy bonita - sólo lanzo una sonrisa discreta - Y también con una bonita sonrisa; ¿sabes? Tiene la elegancia para esto - terminó ella para dar pase a una conversación que no entendía._

_- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno es escuchar eso, maestra! - él me miró - Mimi, ella es mi maestra de baile, Amelié - dijo él mucho más orgulloso que antes._

_- Mucho gusto - realicé una pequeña reverencia._

_- Yamato, llévala a cambiarse para que pruebe esta clase y si le gusta, que vuelva y podría ser tu pareja de baile, aquella que siempre has buscado._

_- Si, desde que Sora lo dejó por su lesión no he podido acertar con la chica que deseo que me acompañe. Era una buena pareja pero creo que Mimi lo hará mucho mejor ¿o no? - el fijó su mirada azul en mi, me sentí intimidada, como si esperase una respuesta inmediata._

_- En realidad sólo tengo 5 años de ballet clásico, no sé nada más. Tendría que ver como son las clases y si me gustan- expliqué yo._

_- Claro, no hay problema – la maestra sonrió- ¡Catherine!- llamó ella- Ayuda a nuestra nueva alumna a buscar el vestuario indicado._

_- Como no, ven, acompáñame - miré fijo a Yamato y el sólo asintió levemente con su cabeza. Catherine era una chica respingada y muy hermosa, de rasgos europeos y, al parecer, pariente de la maestra._

_Salí de los vestidores con un vestido negro sin mangas, ceñido a mi cuerpo hasta el inicio de mis caderas y después seguía suelto hasta debajo de mis rodillas. Llevaba debajo unas calzas negras hasta mi pantorrilla y zapatos de charol con un taco pequeño. Yamato entró al salón todo de negro, tomó de mi cintura y me guió hasta el centro de la pista y sonó la música; aquella que por primera vez me hizo sentir libre y relajada que hasta el hecho de mirar a Yamato me dejó embelesada con su mirada fija pero a la vez llena de paz y sencillez, jamás imaginé que él se dedicara a algo tan apasionante como lo es bailar._

_Cada giro, cada paso, cada levantada…sentía su respiración cerca y pura, me sentí muy bien pero sobre todo, aquella canción me llevaba por lo que una vez fue mi vida ya hora estaba todo en el pasado, convertido en recuerdos…de aquella vez que era pequeña y recorrí el campo de mis abuelos. Recuerdo que había un gran molino de viento que soplaba cada tarde en dirección izquierda y que las plantaciones de maíces también eran llevadas por el viento, podía observar el atardecer claramente y respirar profundo aquel aire limpio. Jamás olvidaré esos campos y menos con esta canción que atraía muchos recuerdos que creí haber olvidado. Seguí el compás de la música y el ritmo de Yamato, paso, paso, paso, al otro lado, paso, paso, paso y corte. Al terminar la canción salí de mi burbuja como si hubiera bailado más de alguna vez, como si aquella triste pero armónica melodía la hubiese escuchado antes._

_- Bailas muy bien, pequeña - el comentario de mi amigo hizo que un leve color carmín apareciera en mis mejillas._

_- Gracias - la maestra se acercó a mi y me felicitó invitándome para otra vez y yo respondí que si._

_- Mimi, no sabía que bailabas tan bien – me comentó él mientras caminábamos a casa tomados de la mano._

_- Bueno, es que no me gusta decir este tipo de cosas. Además que no habías preguntado y tú tampoco me habías dicho que bailar es algo que te queda muy bien._

_- No preguntaste, pero dime ¿te gustó el salón? No es muy grande pero el ambiente es genial, sobre todo la música._

_- Si, a decir verdad, me sentí muy bien ahí pero sobre todo con la música y la primera fue la que más me gustó, sentí que recorría mi infancia en los campos de maíz junto a mis abuelos- le comenté yo con cierto tono de nostalgia._

_- Pero no será el único recuerdo que tengas porque esta clase será cada vez mejor porque estás tú- Yamato tomó mis manos y se acercó a mi rostro poco a poco hasta quedar muy junto a mi y me besó. Sentí miles de sensaciones en esos momentos pero no podía negar que era lo que más deseaba desde que lo conocí, él era la persona que siempre esperé para mi primer beso, que pro lo demás, me robó. Al separarnos, sólo nos miramos y seguimos caminando, esta vez yo recargada en su brazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin embargo, no sabía lo que pasaría después._

_Nuestra relación era cada vez mejor, siempre había tiempo para ambos y lo bueno es que vivíamos en el mismo piso, íbamos al mismo instituto y practicábamos baile en el mismo salón. Todo era fantástico hasta que un día no supe que pasó con él._

_- ¡Hola! - saludé muy contenta a mi novio, era el día de nuestro aniversario, cumplíamos 3 meses._

_- Hola - musitó él._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Yamato? – pregunté inmediatamente yo. Estaba angustiada, hasta donde yo sabía, no teníamos ningún problema._

_- No. En realidad sí, pasa algo- lo miré fijo a los ojos, estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor._

_- Dime entonces ¿qué sucede?_

_- Verás, estos tres meses junto a ti han sido muy buenos, llenos de armonía y mucha paz, que tanto necesitaba. Cuando te conocí sentí inmediatamente que eras especial en todo sentido y cuando descubrí que podía compartir mi pasión por la danza, supe que eras la indicada, pero siento que me apresuré demasiado y no hice las cosas con tiempo, al cabo de conocerte lo justo y suficiente nos hicimos novios y saber más allá quienes éramos y eso no debe ser así pero pasó._

_- Yo pensé que a través del tiempo nos íbamos a conocer más, saber quiénes somos. Te conocí en una circunstancia muy peculiar y supe que eras tú mi salvación, confié en ti pero al parecer tú no._

_- No es aso Mimi, sino que no creo que podamos seguir juntos ahora, es poco lo que te conozco, solo 5 meses y no puedo decir que sepa mucho de ti porque en verdad, no sé casi nada y no quiero que sea así, si voy a estar contigo no me tiene que bastar conocer lo superficial sino todo ¿me entiendes?_

_- Si, pero dime que seremos amigos, que nunca me dejarás - mis ojos poseían lágrimas a punto de caer, no cabía cupo en mi cabeza para tanta explicación y que además, era sin sentido alguno. Sí, tal vez nos conocíamos poco, pero a través de esta relación nos podíamos conocer, tenemos muchas cosas en común; no podía dejarlo ir, no así sin tenerlo ni siquiera como amigo._

_- Claro que sí, pequeña. Siempre me tendrás de amigo y como pareja de baile hasta que encontremos una forma de ya no seguir pero por ahora te pido que nos dejemos de ver, que cada quien siga su curso porque así el dolor será menos._

_- No puede ser, no me digas pequeña nunca más, jamás pensé que nos separaríamos. Tú sabes por todo lo que he pasado, deje todo por venir a este barrio y encontré a la persona indicada pero al parecer ella no me encontró a mí sino que jugó, me utilizó como muñeca hasta que se cansó de jugar conmigo y me desechó como quiso. No pensé que fueras así, Yamato._

_- No es eso Mimi ¡entiende! Necesito mi espacio y saber por donde voy, tengo sólo 16 años, no puedo aferrarme a ti comos i fueras la única chica del mundo. Mimi, lo pasé muy bien contigo pero todo fue muy apresurado, entiéndeme - sus palabras me llegaron pero no fue por eso que salí corriendo, me sentí muy mal, ese día no quería recordarlo y mucho menos después de haber pasado tres meses maravillosos, llenos de algo que nunca más supe que existía…_

_Los días fueron pasando y yo seguí con mi vida tal cual simplemente que no sonreía para nada, seguí bailando pero pedí un cambio de pareja para así evitarle problemas a Yamato y me fue concedido. Desde aquel día es que el baile ha sido mi pasión, mi amor y mi dolor. Sigo en el mismo barrio salvo con que dejé el instituto para asistir a la universidad y estudiar danza. Pero lo sigo viendo aunque ya no como antes porque él se mudó de ahí a las afueras, pero la atracción sigue siendo mutua y el daño causado no es más sino símbolo de algo que una vez para nosotros fue amor._

_Cuando hablo con él, tocamos el tema con rapidez sin descartar la posibilidad de volver pero por ahora no nos queda más que danzar hasta sanar esa vieja herida._

_·_

_·_

_·_

La música cesó, era hora del término. Miré a mi pareja, joven al igual que yo, y mi compañero de años.

- Bien hecho, Yamato - le sonreí, una de esas complicidades que solo puedes llevar con alguien que sabe de ti.

- No tan bien como tú, Mimi, aunque debo decir que te desconcentraste demasiado.

- Bueno ¿Qué quieres que haga? Esa canción me trae los mejores recuerdos de nuestra relación.

- A mi también, pero me guío con el presente y que la clase de hoy estuvo muy buena y así es. Yamato sigue como mi pareja porque, a pesar de todo, en la pista eso no cuenta. Bailamos muy bien, tanto así que competiremos en el regional del próximo mes pero no descarto la idea de volver a tenerlo y sé que él tampoco pero por ahora solo me basta seguir con mi pasión…el baile y que por muchos años, me dé alegrías y tristezas como estás.

·

·

·

_**L'extrémité.**_

_**·**_

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

Bueno, este fic se me vino a la mente cuando trataba de dormir. Es bastante sencillo y sin grandes matices pero es algo que me gusto mucho por el hecho de que realicé una nueva pareja que jamás pensé que iba a poder narrar; con esto quiero dar pie a lo que será mi nuevo inicio en fanfiction que no solo incluirá Sorato, sino también Mimato y algo pequeño de Takari pero más bien quiero probar con el Mimato, descubrí que se ven bien juntos y que es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

Me costó un poco narrar el quiebre porque no sabía cómo describirlo. En un principio el baile principal iba a ser el Tango pero decidí que lo dejaré para un fic más completo y como este es simple, sencillo y algo extraño, mejor lo dejo así tal cual.

Espero que les guste como a mí. Sé que he hecho cosas mejores pero me gusta, siento que tiene algo mágico y especial que llevo dentro de mí y que quise de una u otra forma plantear en él, ojalá gusten de la lectura y me dejen un comentario diciéndome en que debo mejorar.

El título está en francés y significa el molino, de ahí viene uno de los recuerdos de Mimi.

Chikage-SP

Dedicado a mi amiguito Bkpet's por su paciencia y cariño, por su linda y tan especial amistad. Te regalo esto para que veas que he vuelto para que no estes tan solito por estos lugares…Te quiero mucho.

_« L'imagination et la créativité de phase dans toi_ «


End file.
